Eyes, Nose, Lips
by babygummy
Summary: Hanya sebuah kecemburuan tak berasalan-mungkin juga beralasan- Junhoe kepada hyung kesayangannya. / 'Eyes, Nose Lips. You are mine...' / #RemakeDaethameerame / Junhoe x Hanbin JunBin uke!Hanbin YAOI BxB an another IKON FANFICS / RCL please?


**Gummy Proudly Present**

'Eyes, Nose, Lips.'

Inspired from 'Eyes, Nose, Lips' by Taeyang.

iKON's JunBin FANFICS

Main Cast: -Goo Junhoe

-Kim Hanbin

Other Cast: -Kim Jiwon (Bobby)

-Song Yunhyeong

-Song Mino (WINNER)

Message: _Hollaaa, kembali lagi bersama manusia absurd yaitu Gummy! Yeyeyeye, thanks buat thami eonnie yang ffnya mau aku remake jadi sebuah ff absurd berjudul eyes nose lips(?). Yap, ff ini hasil remake dari karya thami eonnie yang semula judul ffnya 'Just Me'. Yang berarti ini bukan pure hasil karyaku, karena aku terinspirasi dari ff buatan thami eonnie XD maafkan akuuuu(?)._

 **Credit: from fanfic 'Just Me' by daethameerame. Check the original fanfic!**

WARNING! This is YAOI Fanfics (boyxboy). Touch the 'X' button if you hate this.

Get ready? Showtime! Happy reading, guys!

Eyes.

"Apa? Jangan melihatku seperti itu,bodoh."

Junhoe, seorang lelaki berperawakan tinggi dan memiliki wajah yang cukup tampan, yah. Ia kini sedang memakan lunchnya di YG Cafetaria. Oops, tidak. Ia bersama Hanbin tentunya.

"Siapa sih yang melihatmu? Percaya diri sekali." Hanbin langsung memalingkan wajahnya, memakan kembali kimbab yang ia pesan. Ia memakannya dengan cukup anarkis, seakan kesal.

Mereka berdua diam. Tak ada yang mau memulai percakapan lagi, hingga-

"Oi, Hanbin! June!" terdengar teriakan yang berat dari seseorang.

Hanbin dan Junhoe menengok. Oh, ternyata itu Mino. Junhoe hanya memutar bolamatanya malas. Mino berjalan menghampiri mereka.

"Oi, hyungg!"

Hanbin nampak antusias. Ia mungkin sudah rindu pada hyungnya satu ini. Bagaimana tidak? Setelah cruel survival show WIN itu berakhir, Mino dkk jarang terlihat karena nampak mempersiapkan debut mereka semaksimal mungkin.

"Hanbin-ah! Aku merindukanmu~" Mino memeluk Hanbin dari belakang, posisinya Mino berdiri dan Hanbin duduk.

Hanbin hanya tertawa pelan. "Kkkk~ aku juga hyung. Aku dengar, debutmu sangat sukses! Apa benar?" kini Hanbin membalikkan badannya kearah Mino.

Diam-diam ternyata Junhoe melihat itu, ia mengepalkan sumpit yang ada di genggamannya. Kesal sih, tapi harus jaga imej kan?

"Ah, gomawo Bin-ah! Sukses sekali, itu kan berkat dukunganmu juga.." Mino mengacak rambut Hanbin lembut sambil tertawa pelan.

Mereka berdua terdiam sebentar. Dengan Mino yang nampak menatap Hanbin dalam. Mereka begitu mungkin selama 25 detik?

"EKHEM. UHUKUHUK." Junhoe. Siapa lagi? Ia sebenarnya pura-pura tersedak atau memang tersedak? entahlah. Yang pasti, ia kesal dan panas sekarang.

Hanbin yang mendengar Junhoe terbatuk langsung menoleh kearah Junhoe. Ia cepat-cepat mengambil sebotol air mineral di tasnya.

"Ini. Makanya, makan pelan-pelan. Dasar bodoh, keras kepala sekali!" Hanbin terus saja memarahi bocah dihadapannya itu, dengan memberinya sebotol air mineral tentunya.

Junhoe mengambil air ditangan Hanbin dengan kasar lalu meminumnya dengan cepat.

"Aku kenyang."

Junhoe langsung mengambil tasnya dan meninggalkan Hanbin dan Mino yang kebingungan disana.

"Ada apa sih dengannya?"

Nose.

"Tta tta tta! Ya, begitu! Okay, breaktime semuanya."

suara Hanbin menggema diruang latihan untuk para trainee ini. Mereka sedang berlatih koreografi untuk month evaluation bulan ini.

Hanbin nampak meneguk air mineralnya hingga tersisa setengah. Tiba-tiba, Yunhyung memeluknya dari belakang. Hanbin terkejut, tapi akhirnya ia membiarkan. Toh, wajar kan?

"Bin-ah.. aku lelah. Kau tega sekali membiarkan kami latihan hingga jam segini." Yunhyung mengatakan itu dengan matanya yang sudah mengantuk.

"Ini bahkan baru jam 7 malam, hyung. Dan lepaskan pelukanmu." Hanbin mencium aroma bau badan Yunhyung, yang memang bau-_- "Kau bau sekali."

"Hyung, aku keluar sebentar." itu suara Junhoe. Ia akhirnya berpamitan pada Jinan disana. Iapun keluar dengan menutup pintu yang sangat keras. Hingga berbunyi-

Blam.

Oh, no. Kemesraan mereka ternyata dilihat oleh Junhoe.

Mereka yang berada disana, kebingungan.

Namun ada satu orang yang berasumsi bahwa Junhoe, jealous?

Yang beranggapan begitu adalah si kecil jenius, Kim Donghyuk.

Lips.

Udara seoul malam ini nampak begitu dingin. Itulah yang dirasakan Junhoe. Selama kejadian tadi di ruang latihan, ia memilih berada di taman dekat dengan YG Trainee Center. Ia memejamkan matanya sambil mendengarkan lagu sunbaenimnya, Taeyang - Eyes Nose Lips lewat earphone.

"Bodoh."

Junhoe menghela nafas pelan, ia sangat kacau nampaknya.

Back to YG Trainee Center.

"Hanbin hyung lama sekali. Padahal aku sudah tak sabar memakan eskrim yang ia beli, slrpp~" Donghyuk nampak berguling-guling di lantai ruang latihan.

Tadi, Donghyuk merengek-rengek minta di belikan eskrim, karna ia merasa latihan tadi membuatnya kehilangan banyak tenaga. Jadi ia mungkin ingin menyegarkan tubuhnya kembali dengan eskrim. Setelah si mungil menunjukkan keinginannya, member lainpun malah ikut ikutan minta dibelikan eskrim. Yah,mau tak mau Hanbin sebagai sang leader, menuruti permintaan membernya yang terkadang manja tersebut.

"Aku datang." Hanbin segera masuk ke ruang latihan

Member yang lain nampak gembira dan menghampirinya. Hanbin hanya memutar bola matanya malas. Kresek yang dibawa Hanbin sudah ludes. Isinya berpindah tangan pada para member. Para member menikmati eskrim dengan wajah gembira mereka. Hanbin hanya memperhatikan tingkah kekanakan semuanya.

"Junhoe belum kembali juga?" akhirnya Hanbin memecahkan keasyikan tersendiri membernya memakan eskrim.

"Belum, hyung." Chanwoo menjawab sambil terus menyuapkan dirinya dengan eskrim rasa vanilla kesukaannya.

"Ah, dasar anak itu. Bodoh sekali!" Hanbin menjatuhkan snapbacknya, dan mengacak rambutnya frustasi.

"Tenanglah, bin. Mungkin ia hanya ingin mencari udara segar." kali ini si tertua yang bersuara, Jinhwan.

Hanbin hanya mengangguk pelan. Bobby yang melihat Hanbin langsung menghampirinya.

"Lebih baik kau coba eskrim ini, enak sekali. Ini kesukaanmu kan? Cokelat." Bobby tersenyum, menyendokkan eskrimnya sendiri.

Hanbin hanya memperhatikan eskrim itu. "Baiklah."

Bobby nampak menyuapi Hanbin. Ia tau bahwa leadernya ini tengah banyak pikiran. Mungkin, dengan manis dan dinginnya eskrim dapat menyegarkan pikirannya.

"Bagaimana? Enak?" tanya Bobby.

"Enak sekali hyung." Hanbin tersenyum.

"Eh, lihatlah ini. Kau makan seperti anak kecil." Bobby menemukan eskrim itu berlumuran di bibir Hanbin. Iapun dengan sigap membersihkan sisa eskrim di bibir Hanbin dan-

Blam!

Pintu nampak dibuka. Junhoe berada disana, ia melihat pemandangan Bobby-Hanbin dengan wajah kesal dan tentunya marah. Ia segera berjalan ke arah mereka berdua.

"Bangun kau!" Junhoe nampak menarik-narik tangan Hanbin agar berdiri.

"Eh?! Ada ap-"

"Cepat bangun!"

Akhirnya Hanbin bangun dari duduknya, semua member nampak sangat terkejut dan tentu bingung. Junhoe menarik Hanbin keluar ruang latihan dengan kasar.

"Biasalah. Jealous." celetuk Donghyuk santai,dengan berusaha mendapatkan sisa eskrimnya.

Dan semua memberpun menengok kearah Donghyuk dengan tatapan 'Iyakah?'

Eyes, Nose, Lips.

Junhoe menyeret kasar tangan Hanbin, dan sampailah mereka di atap YG Trainee Center. Disana, udara malam sangat dingin. Tapi mereka tidak menghiraukannya. Hanbin yang sangat bingung akan tingkah Junhoe, dan Junhoe yang sakit hati. Itu sudah cukup membuat udara malam tercueki.

"Katakan. Apa maumu?" Junhoe menatap kearah bulan yang sedang terang-terangnya. Dengan membelakangi Hanbin.

"Maksudmu apa, junhoe? Kau tau, kau bertingkah aneh sejak siang tadi." Hanbin berkata tak kalah ketusnya.

"Ck. Bodoh. Kau bodoh!" Junhoe memutar badannya, kali ini menghadap Hanbin. Ia memegang bahu Hanbin kuat-kuat hingga namja Kim itu meringis.

"Junhoe, hentikan!" Hanbin berteriak kearah Junhoe. Namun itu tidak digubris oleh Junhoe, Junhoe malah mendorong tubuh Hanbin ke tembok dibelakang namja itu.

"Ahh." Hanbin kembali meringis. "Kau sebenarnya kenapa, hah?!" Hanbin kini membentaknya.

"Diam!"

Cupp~

Junhoe. Junhoe mencium Hanbin dengan ganas. Junhoe sudah hilang kesabaran. Sedangkan Hanbin? Ia kaget. Sungguh kaget. Ia mencoba mendorong tubuh Junhoe yang lebih tinggi dan besar dibanding dirinya, nihil. Junhoe lebih kuat.

"Mmph!"

Junhoe terus melumat brutal bibir kissable itu. Dengan menekan tengkuk namja Kim dihadapannya.

Hanbin nampak kehabisan nafas. Ia terus memukul-mukul dada namja tinggi dihadapannya. Kini dimata Hanbin, Junhoe penuh kenafsuan. Sungguh ia tak mengerti, ingin rasanya ia menangis.

Tes.

Airmata Hanbin jadi menetes. Ia merasa kalut sekarang. Junhoe yang menyadari itu, segera melepaskan tautan mereka. Saliva keduanya sudah tercampur. Hanbin terisak pelan. Junhoe yang melihat itu, langsung memeluk Hanbin dengan erat. Seakan takut Hanbin akan pergi dan menjauh darinya.

"Maaf hyung..Maafkan aku.." lirih Junhoe. Ia mengelus kepala namja kim itu.

Sementara Hanbin berhenti terisak, Junhoe melepas pelukan mereka. Junhoe memegang pundak Hanbin. Menatap namja itu lekat-lekat, menghapuskan jejak airmata yang sudah Hanbin buat 30 detik yang lalu.

"Jangan menangis, hyung." Junhoe tersenyum, namun Hanbin hanya diam.

"Hyung, apa kau tau..." Junhoe terdiam sebentar.

"Aku sangat tidak suka tingkahmu hari ini." Junhoe melanjutkan perkataannya dengan pelan.

Hanbin menyerngit bingung. Memangnya ia berbuat apa?

"Kau tau, aku tidak suka ketika kau memberi tatapan indahmu pada Mino. Aku tidak suka kau didekap Yunhyung hyung dan kau menyesap bau tubuhnya. Dan yang terakhir, dengan Bobby hyung. Kau malah membiarkan bibirmu disentuh Bobby hyung, aku tak terima itu!"

Junhoe meluapkan kekesalannya dengan satu tarikan nafas. Sementara Hanbin, ia sedang mencerna kata-kata Junhoe. Air muka Hanbin berubah. Ia malah menunjukkan wajah gelinya.

"Ha...hahaha!" tawanya mulai meledak. Ia memegangi perutnya.

Junhoe menyerngit alisnya bingung. Kenapa hyungnya ini malah tertawa? Adakah yang salah dengan ucapannya. Ah, sungguh ia kesal.

"Aishh jinjja! Tidak ada yang lucu, bodoh!" Junhoe merubah airmukanya dari lembut menjadi kasar seperti biasa.

"Hahah! J-jadi..haha kau cemburu?"

Junhoe terdiam sebentar. Lalu mengangguk pelan. Sungguh ia malu sekarang.

"Kkkk~" Hanbin terkekeh. Ia mengacak surai namja dihadapannya. "Kenapa kau cemburu?"

"Aish kau sama sekali tidak peka. Aku mencintaimu, hyung!" Junhoe menggunakan nada malasnya.

"Jinjja?" Oh sungguh, Hanbin tidak tahan untuk tidak menggodanya.

"Ya! Aku bersungguh-sungguh, bodoh! Kalau kau masih bermain-main, akan aku cium kau lagi hyung." ancam Junhoe.

"Dasar bocah mesum!"

"Biarkan saja!"

"Aishh. Jadi, kau cemburu hm? Dasar kau ini, kenapa ada manusia berotak dangkal sepertimu, heh?"

"Maksudmu?.."

"Aku memang suka melakukan skinship dan apapun itu ke mereka. Tapi, aku tak pernah se-perhatian itu jika tidak bersamamu. Hanya padamu perhatianku dan rasa khawatirku muncul dengan sangat parah. Kau berhasil membuatku frustasi jika kau melakukan hal yang mengesalkan. Kau itu, argh! Aku benci padamu, Goo Junhoe!" tutur Hanbin panjang lebar.

"Aku juga mencintaimu hyung." Junhoe mengecup bibir Hanbin.

Hanbin mengernyit. "Aku membencimu!"

"Aku juga mencintaimu~"

"Goo Junhoe, kau jelek sekali!"

"Kau manis sekali hyung~"

"Aishhh."

"Kkk~ hyung.."

"Hn?"

"Ini." Junhoe menunjuk sisi mata Hanbin.

"Ini." kali ini hidung Hanbin.

"Dan ini yang sangat penting." Junhoe mengelus bibir kissable milik Hanbin. "Aku ingin memiliki ini, hyung. Aku tidak rela kau memberikan tatapanmu yang indah, nafas teraturmu yang menyegarkan, dan bibir kissablemu pada orang lain. Hanya aku. Hanya aku yang boleh memiliki itu. So, hyung.. Would you be mine?" Junhoe menatap Hanbin penuh arti. Ia mengelus pipi Hanbin pelan.

Hanbin sedikit terkejut dengan pernyataan bocah yang 5 bulan lebih muda darinya. Namun ia memasang tampang datarnya. "Aku tidak mau." katanya akhirnya.

Junhoe merengut. "Hyung! kau harus mau!"

"Hahaha!" Hanbin kembali tertawa renyah. "Arraseo. Aku tidak mau. Tidak mau menolakmu! Dasar namja bodoh!" Hanbin menjitak kepala Junhoe.

"Ahh, sakit hyung." Junhoe mengelus kepalanya. "Jadi..kau menerimaku, hyung?"

Hanbin mengangguk sambil tersenyum.

"AAAA! Hanbin hyung, saranghaeeeee~" Ia bersorak senang. Sungguh, ini adalah hari membahagiakan dalam hidupnya.

"Nado saranghae, baboya~" lirih Hanbin.

Junhoe menengok ke arah Hanbin, lalu memeluknya dari belakang. Menyesap aroma apel yang melekat pada namja itu. Memeluknya begitu erat, takut sang namja Kim merasakan kedinginan disini.

Tak berapa lama, Hanbin membalikkan badannya. Tersenyum tulus sambil mengalungkan tangannya pada leher jenjang Junhoe. Junhoe mendekatkan wajah mereka, kini mereka berciuman kembali. Tapi kali ini tulus, tanpa ada rasa nafsu. Sangat lembut membelai satu-sama lain.

'Eyes, Nose, Lips. You are mine..'

END.

Thanks to: thami eonnie or daethameerame


End file.
